Sin sueños
by lori777
Summary: Continuación de Sin Lágrimas. Ha esperado mucho tiempo para ser feliz, pero sus sueños serán robados por aquella persona que habita en sus pesadillas. KuroFai


**Sin sueños**

La razón del amor

Era una mañana tranquila donde el profesor de educación física de la famosa Academia Horitsuba tomaba un café, nadie más que él sabe el deleite que es beber la perfecta taza de café (o té). El aroma exquisito, el sabor un poco fuerte para el paladar y el humo que llenaba sus sentidos y lo relajaba al máximo. Sería un momento ideal, si no fuera por la presencia de las dos personas más fastidiosas del planeta, una era Fai su compañero de trabajo y la otra Yuuko, la directora del plantel, por ende su jefa.

Por alguna extraña razón, Kurogane tiene un don para atraer personas indeseables a su vida, quizá no tan indeseables pero si demasiado ruidosas, tener a esos dos en un cuarto era como tener una fiesta. El moreno tenía paciencia, mucha paciencia para tratarlos pero cuando llega al límite tiene un carácter de los mil demonios. Punto y aparte, Yuuko y Fai sostenían una conversación sobre el próximo festival escolar, compartían ideas y se reían de las locuras que ellos mismo proponían. De vez en vez, Fai miraba a Kurogane beber su café detrás de su escritorio. (N/A. Estaban reunidos en la sala de educación física) Cuando lo hacía no podía evitar sonrojase esperando que el moreno no lo notará, eso era un efecto muy natural en él desde hace unos días, cuando su compañero lo abrazo con fuerza por alguna extraña razón.

— Bueno, Fai-chan hay que irnos… debemos dejar a Kurorín trabajar — señalo la mujer conciente de la situación del rubio.

— ¿Ah?… Si, claro — exclamo volviendo a la realidad, — nos vemos Kurotan-sensei — dijo despidiéndose con la mano, el moreno solo hizo un ruido con su boca, como un gruñido.

Caminando por el pasillo, Yuuko seguía hablando pero Fai no la escuchaba, su mente se quedó en la sala de educación física, la directora lo notó y sonrió con satisfacción- Ichihara Yuuko no era una mujer cualquiera, tenía medios que otras personas comunes jamás imaginarían, por ello conocía la situación pasada de sus dos colaboradores más queridos, sabía el secreto de Fai y el pasado de Kurogane, ella pensaba que ambos eran perfectos para estar juntos, sobrevivir unidos, como amigos o… algo más.

— Dile lo que sientes… — dijo de repente trayendo de nuevo a Fai, otra vez.

— ¿Decirle qué? — pregunto algo nervioso.

— Es obvio… que te gusta… — exclamo la mujer, Fai enrojeció como tomate fresco del mercado.

— ¿Qu-qui-quién me gusta? — pregunto tartamudeando un poco de los nervios.

— Kurogane-sensei — dijo ella sin tapujos, Fai se giró a otro lado.

— Kurorin-sensei solo es mi "amigo", quizá ni eso…— se defendió el rubio con mirada triste — jamás, no, yo no podría… él no… — agregó tratándose de convencer.

— Si no lo dices no lo sabrás — atinó a decir Yuuko dejando a Fai muy pensativo.

Fai se quedó de pie a mitad de pasillo, Yuuko se siguió directo a su oficina, llevaba una sonrisa maliciosa. Kurogane no pudo tomar su café como es debido pero tenía toda la mañana para hacerlo después. Cansado, salió de su oficina para ir al gimnasio y revisar algunos pendientes, cuando tropezó con Fai en el pasillo, el rubio estaba sospechosamente callado parecía distraído.

— Oi… — llamo el moreno, Fai se giró y en cuanto miró a Kurogane, su cara se encendió.

Confesión

No podía negarlo más, era evidente que después de ese abrazo tan efusivo, Fai siente algo muy distinto hacia Kurogane, o quizás ese sentimiento ya existía y solo era cuestión de una oportunidad para reconocer la verdad. La sola idea lo atemorizó, comenzó a sacudir la cabeza con violencia para sacarse esa idea, Kurogane lo miró extrañado.

— Oi, vas a marearte… — dijo tomando su cabeza entre sus manos. — ¿Qué pretendes? — dijo el moreno molesto.

— Lo siento… — exclamo Fai, — estoy bien — agregó con una sonrisa. Kurogane no dijo nada más.

El día escolar continuó sin problemas de ningún tipo, los alumnos desfilaban de un lado a otro, entrando a las aulas o saliendo a los jardines, entrenando en el gimnasio o haciendo prácticas en los laboratorios. La última campana sonó, haciendo que Fai suspirará, estaba muy cansado por todo lo ocurrido en la mañana. Camino a la sala de maestros para encontrarse con Yuuko, ella bebía algo de sake a las espaldas de Kurogane quien se lo prohíbe por ser una escuela.

— ¿Dónde está Kurotán? — pregunto el rubio al notar su ausencia.

— Saldrá para ver a una persona… deberías ir con él — dijo Yuuko con malicia, que Fai no notó.

El moreno se estaba cambiando de ropa, algo casual, muy a su estilo. Fai se quedó como bobo por unos momentos hasta que reaccionó. Camino hacia Kurogane y le comentó lo que su jefa dijo, al moreno le dio igual si Fai iba o no con él. Ambos profesores caminaron un tramo, subieron a un autobús, había mucho silencio entre ambos. Finalmente llegaron a un edificio enorme, en la cima estaba escrito en letras gigantes "Daidoji Corp.". En la puerta de aquel monstruo, una mujer de gafas negras los detuvo pero Kurogane se acercó a ella para susurrar un nombre.

— ¡Oh, entiendo! Siento haberlo molestado, por favor entre… — dijo la mujer, Kurogane hizo un gesto con la cabeza, el rubio venía detrás de él.

En una oficina gigante, Kurogane y Fai fueron recibidos por una mujer de su edad, ella era hermosa, aunque estaba atada a una silla de ruedas, tenía una mirada cálida. El moreno se acercó a ella, y la abrazó, Fai se sorprendido ante esa actitud, el hombre que conocía era alguien frío la mayoría de las veces.

— Es bueno verte, _You_ — susurró su nombre, su voz aún era suave. — ¿Quién es tu amigo? — pregunto mirando a Fai.

— ¿Ah? Es Fai D. Flourite — dijo el moreno, Fai se acercó para saludarla de cerca, ella sonrió.

Fai pasó la tarde con Kurogane y su amiga de la infancia Daidoiji Tomoyo, justo como se presento ella misma. Tomoyo le contó a Fai un poco de Kurogane cuando eran muy pequeños e iban al jardín de niños, sobre todo el incidente de la flauta, Kurogane estaba avergonzado pero Fai disfrutaba con esos hermosos recuerdos. Todo iba bien hasta que Fai preguntó por el accidente de Tomoyo, se hizo el silencio.

— Lo siento, no debí preguntar eso — se disculpo Fai, Tomoyo sonrió.

— No me molesta — dijo ella, entonces le pidió a Kurogane que fuera a buscar a una de sus guardaespaldas para que lo llevara a casa, Kurogane obedeció.

Finalmente solos, Tomoyo miró fijamente a Fai, el rubio sintió la fuerza de su mirada. Intentó mirar hacia otro lado pero no quería ser grosero, Tomoyo sonrió con tristeza como si acabará de perder algo.

— Si eres tú, entonces me rindo… por favor cuida bien de _Kurogane_ — dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa. — Vaya nunca pensé perder contra nadie por que yo adoro a Kurogane pero ni modo — dijo aparte con un semblante de fingida tristeza. Fai no entendió bien pero aún se sonrojo.

Otra mujer con gafas acompañó a Fai y Kurogane a la calle, el moreno la dejo en la puerta, no quería ser cuidado, no era un niño. En el camino, el rubio se atrevió a entablar conversación con el moreno, por suerte él estaba de buen humor, respondió todas sus preguntas, incluso una que Fai se arrepintió de formular.

— ¿Tomoyo-san es tu novia? — fue la pregunta de la cual se arrepintió. No quería saber la respuesta, pero no sabía como echarse para atrás sin parecer idiota.

— No… pero creo que alguna vez lo fue, quizá cuando estábamos en secundaria — contestó el moreno.

— Entonces… ¿tú la amas? — otra pregunta de la cual no quiere conocer la respuesta. — Ella es solo una querida amiga, aunque daría mi vida por protegerla — dijo Kurogane sorprendiendo al rubio.

El tiempo se detuvo para Fai, comenzó a pensar en todo lo que la han dicho ese día_._ Desde la mañanaYuuko dijo: _«Dile lo que sientes…»_, más tarde Tomoyo exclamo:_« Si eres tú, entonces me rindo… por favor cuida bien de Kurogane »_, esas extrañas palabras se agolparon en su cabeza, miró a Kurogane frente a él. Detenidos a mitad de la calle, el rubio suspiro hondo.

— Kurogane, yo… tú… — estaba nervioso, — yo pienso que tú… me gustas — dijo mirando al suelo, Kurogane hizo un extraño ruido, Fai levantó un poco la mirada, el moreno tenía el ceño fruncido, Fai se asustó y salió corriendo.

Kurogane refunfuño, solo tenía una oportunidad para ser feliz, y se estaba yendo corriendo lejos de él. En ese momento entendió el porque estuvo tan raro en el día, y las recientes preguntas por Tomoyo. Si bien era cierto que Kurogane moriría protegiendo a Tomoyo, no era razón para creer que la amaba, más bien era lo mínimo que podía hacer después del accidente. Fai tenía una ventaja alrededor de cinco minutos, ya estaba algo lejos pero olvidó por completo que Kurogane es un lince a la hora de correr.

El moreno no tardó en alcanzar al rubio, lo atrapo por la espalda. Fai gritó del susto, Kurogane le ordeno que se quedara quieto, así obedeció. Sin pensar en nada sobre las consecuencias, el moreno besó al rubio en plena calle. Fai correspondió el gesto, comenzó a llorar. Se aferró al moreno en un abrazo prolongado.

— Es de mala educación, irse corriendo sin una respuesta — dijo el moreno en tono de burla.

— Lo siento… — declaró el rubio.

Kurogane sabía lo peligroso que era involucrarse con Fai pero se confió del tiempo en que Okiura ha desaparecido. Esa noche se permitió amar a la persona que deseaba amar. Mientras Fai era feliz en brazos de de Kurogane, en un país lejano, un hombre con su mismo rostro preparaba unas maletas de viaje, había recibido una llamada de una vieja amiga.

Personaje del pasado

Un nuevo día en la academia Horitsuba, los maestros son reunidos en la sala principal, Fai toma asiento junto a Kurogane pero se mantiene callado por orden del moreno. Yuuko hace un discurso sobre un nuevo integrante en el cuerpo de maestros, de pronto hace el ademán para que entre el joven maestro nuevo de la clase de economía domestica, Fai ha estado mirando a Kurogane pero cuando mira al frente, se levanta de su asiento muy sorprendido.

— ¡YUII-NIICHAN! — grita haciendo eco en el aula, el recién llegado sonríe.

Es inevitable no ver el parecido entre Fai y Yuui, las maestras se derriten por el joven, mientras que Kurogane aún no puede tragarse que exista dos de "él". Yuuko sonríe y prosigue con su discurso.

—…Por favor, todos traten bien a Yuui D. Flourite — con eso dio terminada la junta.

El escándalo no se pudo evitar, todos querían saber la relación de Yuui y Fai. El primero fue quien explico a los presentes que eran hermanos gemelos, todos expresaron sonidos de confirmación, realmente era obvio a primera vista. Lo que esas personas no sabían, era el trágico pasado que se esconde detrás de esos dos bellos rostros. Fai rescató a Yuui de tantas preguntas presentándole a Kurogane.

— Kurorín-sensei, este es mi hermano Yuui — dijo Fai con una sonrisa, Kurogane paso por alto el sobrenombre molesto.

—Encantado, aunque "Kurorin" es un nombre muy curioso — dijo Yuui, esta vez el moreno si se molesto.

— Soy Kurogane, no Kurorin… — dijo tratando de no exaltarse.

Las clases comenzaron, Yuui impartió por primera vez dentro de la academia, sintió una gran felicidad por ver a esas caras jóvenes llenas de vida y esperanzas. Durante el descanso, los rubios y el moreno junto con la directora comían el almuerzo preparado por los alumnos del mismo Yuui. El joven recién llegado de Europa estaba muy atento a los movimientos de su hermano. A simple vista comenzó a notar las maneras de Fai con relación a Kurogane, contento de pronto su mente se perdió el horizonte de una ventana.

_Norte de Europa, 1999._ Una mujer sola dio a luz en un hospital a dos hermosos bebés, gemelos. Eran idénticos a ella. La mujer sonrió. Como madre soltera crió a sus hijos con todo el amor que tenía, no eran una familia acaudalada, a veces ella misma pensaba que si tan solo tuviera un solo hijo su vida sería más fácil pero entonces mira a sus dos hijos juntos, y se arrepiente de pensar mal. Pero, la felicidad que sentía junto a sus hijos poco a poco se convirtió en depresión, era tan terrible que había días en que los pequeños no podían sacar a su madre de la cama. Todas la noches la escuchaban llorar, hasta que un día, durante la medianoche, el menor de los hermanos se levantó al baño, pero al entrar se encontró con algo terrible. Su gritó despertó a su hermano, corrió para averiguar lo sucedido, su madre se suicidio mientras tomaba un baño nocturno, desnuda de su pecho emanaba la sangre que se mezcló con el agua de la tina. En la pared había salpicaduras. El pequeño tomo a su hermano en brazos, _«No mires Fai, no mires»_ repetía desesperado. Su hermano lloraba.

— Yuui-niichan, ¿qué sucede? — preguntó Fai preocupado.

— ¿Eh? — exclamo Yuui perdido en sus recuerdos. — Lo siento, estaba pensando en otra cosa, me decías… — excusó Yuui con una sonrisa. Fai suspiró, y repitió sus últimas palabras.

La tarde continuó sin ningún problema, incluso Fai ayudó a su hermano para poner sus papeles en su lugar. Terminado su asunto, Fai llevó a su querido hermano a la terraza, era la primera vez que estaban juntos después de mucho tiempo, cuando chicos, los separaron, para Fai fue difícil seguir adelante pero su tutor era buena persona y lo ayudó a superarse. Fai miraba con una sonrisa a su hermano, este correspondía el sentimiento.

— ¿Eres feliz aquí Fai? — pregunto Yuui, Fai se extraño por la pregunta.

— Si… — contestó algo inseguro, Yuui se rió.

— ¿Es Kurogane-sensei quién te hace feliz? — pregunto Yuui recargando su cuerpo en la barda y mirando al suelo. La cara de Fai se encendió. — Esa reacción me dice que si… — dijo Yuui sonriendo, Fai bajo la mirada estaba muy avergonzado.

Por otro lado, el la planta baja del piso, Kurogane tenía una visita. Hace años conoció a esa persona, era un jovencito, un niño, de cabellos cortos y claros, era una criatura inocente, o eso aparentaba ser, su nombre es Zuishou. Cuando el pequeño vio a Kurogane, no pudo evitar lanzarse a su cuello, tenía debilidad por las personas enormes como su jefe, alguien mucho más grande en tamaño corporal que Kurogane.

— ¿A qué has venido, mocoso? — pregunto el moreno molesto.

— Genko-sama tiene noticias — exclamo aún sujeto al cuello del mayor.

— ¿Qué noticias? — preguntó el moreno sosteniendo al niño, debía moverse a un lugar más seguro.

— Existen rumores de un posible regreso de Okiura-san — confesó el chiquillo, Kurogane se quedo congelado.

Regreso

Kurogane dio indicaciones al "enano" de avisar a su jefe sobre la situación y después viniera a darle informes a él. Entre tanto, Fai y Yuui fueron a recogerlo a su oficina, estaba cerrada, Fai tocó pero no recibió contestación, entonces gritó, la puerta se abrió. Kurogane no tenía buena cara, no podía ocultarlo, Fai intentó preguntar pero recibió evasivas. Cansado, convenció al moreno de ir juntos a casa, él aceptó. A pesar de que Fai le hacía conversación, Kurogane no podía pensar en otra cosa que no sea la presencia de Okiura en la ciudad necesitaba confirmarlo, debía estar seguro.

Después de la tragedia de sus padres, cuando fue aceptado en la Academia Campus CLAMP. Kurogane renegó un poco su juventud, después de todo, había sufrido demasiado para ser tan chico, muchas veces abandonaba el aula de clases, y se paseaba fuera del Campus, lo cual era muy peligroso. No estaba acostumbrado a que las personas lo llamen por su nombre actual, y no por el anterior, su verdadero nombre.

Durante uno de esos paseos, Kurogane se metió en problemas a causa de unos gatitos, unos pandilleros molestaban a una familia abandonada de gatitos, el moreno sintió afinidad por esos animales, y se metió a defenderlos, lo que no sabía era que esos callejeros tenían conexiones con los yakuza. Kurogane no tuvo miedo de ellos, por suerte las cosas no llegaron más lejos gracias a que "él" hizo su aparición.

"Él" era un hombre fuerte, alto, guapo; era un reflejo de lo que Kurogane llegaría a ser en unos cuantos años, iba ataviado en un traje negro pero llevaba una gabardina azul oscuro (N/a. Adoro imaginarlo de esa forma *¬*…xD), su mejor atuendo para las salidas, iba acompañado por un joven de cabellos plateados largos, recogido en una cola de caballo sencilla. Cuando los pandilleros lo miraron supieron que debían huir. El joven de cabellos largos se acercó a los gatitos, tomó a uno gris en sus manos, los demás animalitos se acercaron.

— Eres valiente… o un idiota — exclamo el mayor, Kurogane se molesto.

— ¿A quién llamas idiota? — exclamo molesto Kurogane, el mayor sonrió con burla, sacudió la cabeza del menor.

— Me agradas, eres divertido… — exclamo confundiendo al menor, — además salvaste a los amigos de Ginsei — dijo mirando a su joven compañero ocupado con sus gatos. — Soy Iorogi, líder de la familia del Ángel — se presentó, — te reconozco de La legión del Dragón Rojo… — agregó mirando fijamente los ojos rojos de Kurogane, — deseo que trabajes para mí… —.

Perdido en sus memorias, Kurogane recordó el primer día en que conoció a su maestro, Iorogi, un hombre con un fuerte carácter. Él le mostró todo lo que debe saber sobre los yakuzas, en especial, le enseñó, los secretos de la Legión del Dragón Rojo. Kurogane odiaba la Legión por lo ocurrido con su padre, pero si deseaba sobrevivir debía comprender que él también formaba parte de ella. Otro de sus maestros fue Ginsei, y más adelante, el mismo Genko, quien cuando Kurogane partió para continuar con su vida, adoptó a un chiquillo, Zuishou.

— Kurorin, Kurotan, Kuro-sama, Kuropi… — se escuchaba decir a Fai, el moreno se molesto.

— ¡¡Deja eso!! — gritó enfadado, Fai se encogió de hombros.

— Llevo todo el rato tratando de hablar contigo y tú te perdiste en tu cabeza… — reclamo el rubio, Kurogane suspiró.

— Lo siento — dijo abrazando al rubio, Fai se sonrojo, ya no estaba enfadado con "su" gigante. — Vamos a casa — exclamo el moreno sosteniendo la mano de Fai a lo largo del camino. Fai era feliz.

Con el tiempo, Kurogane perdió práctica, si no se hubiese dado cuenta que era perseguido por la misma figura que causaba sus pesadillas, es decir, Okiura; el joven yakuza estaba muy eufórico nunca imagino que Kurogane encontrara pareja, Fai era la pieza clave que Okiura necesitaba para saldar cuentas con la última generación de la Legión, es decir You-ou. No pararía hasta ver la Legión destruida.

Secuestro

Okiura imagino que debía utilizar a aquella damita que hace años salio con Kurogane, pero cambio de parecer, además aquella niña, la heredera de Daidoji Corp. tenía vínculos con otra compañía importante, Piffle Princess la cual a su vez estaba vinculada con la mafia y tenían la protección de una poderosa familia. Okiura decidió jugar su carta con Fai, primero dispuso a algunos hombres para la vigilancia luego sería tiempo de hacer su movimiento.

Kurogane estaba desesperado, Okiura era una sombra de su pasado que negaba irse, no había señales claras de su paradero, solo rumores sin sentido que los ebrios lanzan al mundo cuando están hartos. Zuishou visitó al moreno varias veces, su presencia incomodaba a Fai, varias veces fue relegado por el pequeño. Yuui consolaba a su hermano durante esos momentos.

Fai estaba cansado de ver como Kurogane lo ignoraba, tanto así que decidió ir a visitar a Tomoyo para hablar con ella, no fue solo se hizo acompañar de su hermano. La joven se alegró de verlo de nuevo, y se sorprendió cuando vio a Yuui. Fai lloró en sus piernas como magdalena, Tomoyo acariciaba su cabeza, ella sabía sobre la presencia de Okiura en la ciudad, conocía la razón por la que Kurogane ha estado tan distante, y deseaba poder decírselo al rubio.

— No llores así, estoy segura que él tiene una buena razón — decía la joven sin dejar de acariciar esa cabeza recargada sobre su regazo.

— no es *snif, hic, hic* justo… — repetía Fai molesto por la actitud del moreno. Yuui sentía ganas de lastimar a Kurogane.

Después de llorar tanto, Fai se disculpo con Tomoyo, ella aceptó la disculpa con una sonrisa. Los gemelos salieron de ahí, Yuui no entendió bien la necedad de su hermano por ir con esa mujer, pero Fai sentía que Tomoyo tenía un vínculo con Kurogane que él no, algo referente a su pasado, además le agradaba Tomoyo. A pesar de que Tomoyo insistió en que alguna de sus guardaespaldas los acompañara, los gemelos rechazaron la oferta. Gran error.

A unas cuantas calles de la compañía, los gemelos fueron atacados por unos hombres, intentaron defenderse pero fue inútil, uno de ellos noqueó a Fai, mientras que otro hería a Yuui. Fai fue arrastrado a una camioneta, Yuui solo pudo ver como el vehiculo desaparecía a lo lejos con su hermano dentro. Desesperado regreso con Tomoyo para pedir auxilio.

Tragedia

La guardia de la entrada miró a Yuui herido y asustado, no dudo en comunicarse con su jefa para informar a la señorita Tomoyo sobre la situación. La joven escuchó con paciencia las ideas inconexas de Yuui pero logró entender una cosa, Fai había sido secuestrado por unos hombres que conducían una camioneta. La jovencita dejo a Yuui en su oficina acompañado de algunas de su guardaespaldas para que bebiera un té y se calmara, entre tanto ella se comunico con la persona que afecta directamente éste acto atroz, su amigo de la infancia, You-ou.

El moreno seguía desconcentrado en los fantasmas de su pasado, atrapado en los malos recuerdos de su niñez cuando el teléfono de su departamento sonó, no contestó pero quien llamaba era demasiado insistente, como la contestadota estaba apagada, el moreno decidió levantarse y contestar, levanto el auricular cansado, la voz del otro lado era familiar.

_«You-kun… »_ dijo la voz hermosa.

— ¿Tomoyo? Te he dicho que no me llames por mi antiguo nombre — reclamo el moreno.

_«Eso no importa ahora… ocurrió algo»_ dijo la chica ignorando el regaño.

— ¿Qué? — pregunto el moreno desinteresado.

_«Es tu amigo, Fai-san… creo que Okiura lo ha secuestrado»_ dijo la chica con voz calmada para no alterar al otro pero fue inútil, escuchó un ruido sordo y la llamada se cortó. _«You, You, bueno, bueno… You… ¡Kurogane!»_ pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna, la joven suspiro.

La camioneta donde iba Fai se dirigió a un viejo complejo industrial que hoy en día esta fuera de servicio, el lugar perfecto para esconderte si eres prófugo de la justicia, y de las demás familias mafiosas de la región. Okiura ordeno que Fai fuera amarrado y encerrado en un viejo cuartito, que antes sería la sala de control del viejo edificio, donde el capataz daba ordenes. El rubio estaba muy asustado, no entendía las razones del porque esos hombres lo tenían encerrado.

Okiura estaba muy contento por el éxito de su empresa, era cuestión de tiempo para que el heredero de la Legión del Dragón Rojo llegue a su escondite. Los subordinados de Okiura festejaron esa misma tarde con litros y litros de alcohol, Okiura permitió ese comportamiento. Desde un rincón Fai escuchaba el ruido de esos hombres festejando.

_«Kurogane…»_ pensó con tristeza el rubio.

El moreno salió de su casa en dirección a Daidoiji Corp., las palabras de Tomoyo aún estaba frescas en su mente, "Fai fue secuestrado por Okiura" se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza, Kurogane se recrimino por no haberlo previsto antes, jamás debió dejarse llevar por sus emociones, las cosas estaba bien como estaban, sin tantas complicaciones, ahora por un simple cambio, la vida de la persona que más quiere esta en peligro.

Tomoyo esperó paciente en su oficina, intuyó que Kurogane vendría a su oficina para pedir auxilio, entre tanto tuvo que explicarle a Yuui algunos detalles sobre su vida y la de su amigo, el rubio se entero de los nexos de Kurogane con la mafia, y la historia de Okiura, no mencionó nada de la Legión porque Tomoyo no la conocía, pero si advirtió en que si Fai fue secuestrado fue para herir a Kurogane.

En cuanto el moreno apareció en la oficina siendo perseguido por varias guardaespaldas de la compañía por haber entrado sin permiso, el primero en recibirlo fue Yuui con un golpe, sin más, el rubio comenzó una pelea. Tomoyo ordenó a sus guardaespaldas que los separaran de inmediato, las damas obedecieron. Kurogane tenía moretones en su rostro por los golpes de Yuui pero por respeto a Fai, él no lo tocó en lo absoluto.

— Fai-san esta en peligro y ustedes se ponen a pelar, ¡qué bonito! — exclamo Tomoyo molesta usando todo el tono de su voz, tosió un poco.

— Solo vine para pedirte el favor de ayudarme… — dijo Kurogane ignorando la cara de ira de Yuui.

— Lo sé, esperaba a que llegarás para dar la orden… — dijo la joven en tono más bajo para no lastimarse más la voz. — Capitana — una mujer se acercó a ella en forma respetuosa, — comuníqueme con el presidente de Piffle Princess — ordeno la joven.

— Enseguida, Daidoiji-sama — indico la mujer haciendo la llamada. Kurogane suspiro aliviado.

Tomoyo habló con el presidente de Piffle Princess, un hombre a quien llamaba cariñosamente "Ii-chan", el hombre uso sus influencias para contactar a la bella dama con la familia del Ángel. La persona en contestar fue una voz rasposa, Tomoyo la puso en el altavoz y Kurogane la reconoció como la voz de Genko.

_«Hola todo el mundo»_ saludo cortésmente Genko.

— ¡Cállate! Dime, ¿cuánto tardas en encontrar a alguien? — se apresuro a decir Kurogane, se escuchó un suspiro.

_«Nunca cambias ¿verdad muchacho?»_ exclamo el hombre gigantón, _«dime lo que necesitas…»_.

— Mi hermano fue secuestrado… — dijo Yuui.

— Pensamos que fue Okiura — aclaró Tomoyo, se escuchó otro suspiro.

_«De acuerdo, tendré la información en dos horas… los llamaré»_ indico el hombre moreno, y colgó.

— No te preocupes, Genko-sama lo encontrará — dijo Tomoyo para tranquilizar a su amigo.

— Eso ya lo sé, solo tengo miedo de volver a enfrentarme con esa bestia… — explico el moreno. Tomoyo lo abrazo como pudo.

Fai temía por su vida por primera vez en mucho tiempo, mientras descansaba en ese lugar encerrado tuvo recuerdos horribles de su infancia, cuando la muerte de su madre le provocaba pesadillas y corría a lado de su hermano, y esos sueños fueron más horribles cuando fue separado de Yuui y llevado a un hogar diferente. Sin remedio, el rubio comenzó a llorar, mojando el trapo que cubría su boca. En ese momento vio entrar la figura de las pesadillas de quien más ama, es decir, vio a Okiura.

— Eres muy bonito para llorar de esa manera — dijo el mafioso enjuagando las lágrimas de Fai, el rubio se veía molesto. — Deberías de guardarlas para cuando tu novio llegué… — agregó con una sonrisa maléfica. Fai gruñó. — ¿Quieres hablar? — desato el trapo. Fai dio un gran respiro.

— ¡No te permitiré que lastimes a Kurogane! — dijo el rubio en tono amenazante. Okiura se rió en su cara.

— Descuida cara bonita, no dañare a "Kurogane" solo acabaré con You-kun — declaro el hombre confundiendo a Fai.

— ¿You-kun? ¿Quién es él? — pregunto Fai temeroso, Okiura solo sonrió con malicia, tomo el rostro de Fai y lo acercó al suyo.

— You-kun es un asesino, hijo de asesinos… aunque ahora no lo sea, pronto se convertirá en uno — dijo con tono serio asustando a Fai.

Fai se quedo de nuevo solo en ese cuarto, aunque ahora estaba más cómodo sin ningún obstáculo para respirar. En su soledad, el rubio comenzó a juntar las piezas del rompecabezas, recordó las cicatrices de su amado Kurogane y como cuando conoció a Tomoyo la joven lo llamo "You"… el rubio no entendía bien el curso de los hechos. _«Kurogane no puede ser ese tal "You-kun"… es imposible»_ pensó el joven para tranquilizar su alma.

La llamada de Genko llegó una hora después, Tomoyo contesto dejando al hombre en el altavoz, reveló la información sobre la posible ubicación de Okiura, además del apoyo de _la familia_ para rescatar al joven amigo de You-ou. Kurogane aceptó solo con una condición, que Tomoyo estuviera salvo al igual que Yuui y la entrega de su arma, una vieja katana que el mismo Iorogi le mando forjar, del otro lado del teléfono se escuchó el gruñido de molestia de Genko pero aceptó.

El moreno fue escoltado por las guardaespaldas de Tomoyo hasta la guarida de la familia del Ángel, donde fue recibido con un fuerte abrazo de Zuishou. El jovencito lo llevó directo a la oficina del jefe, del poderoso Iorogi que a pesar de los años, se veía igual que siempre, para You-ou ese hombre fue como un segundo padre. El ojiazul lo recibió con una media sonrisa y su katana en la mesa, Kurogane la tomo y la alzó al aire, su sonrisa se reflejo en el metal de su poderosa "Ginryuu" (nombre de la katana).

— Debe ser alguien muy importante para que decidas usar a Ginryuu — comentó Iorogi con un deje de satisfacción.

— Si lo es… — contesto Kurogane aún hundido en su espada.

— Entonces vamos por ese maldito — ordeno Iorogi poniéndose de pie para colocarse su gabardina y sombrero, Kurogane sonrió de lado.

Okiura contaba los segundos, los minutos para cobrar venganza contra la legión, ese odio mal infundado que tiene contra los miembros de esa familia de poderosos asesino. Imaginaba el momento en que atravesaría el cuerpo de You-ou con su propia katana, aquella que ya habría probado la piel morena de You-ou hace tiempo. Por otro lado, Fai estaba nervioso por no saber lo que depara su destino.

Las horas trascurrieron, Tomoyo se quedo a lado de Yuui bajo la protección de su escuadra de guardaespaldas, mientras que la _familia_ entraba en terrenos de Okiura, el hombre pudo escuchar los sonidos de muerte desde su silla al centro del cuarto, el cual era enorme. Los gritos de terror, de súplica inundaron el ambiente, pronto apareció la familia: Iorogi, Ginsei, Genko y Zuishou, incluido Kurogane.

— Bienvenidos a mi humilde casa… — dijo Okiura de pie con los brazos extendidos.

— Déjate de bromas maldita basura humana — exclamo Kurogane con el rostro marcado de ira contenida.

— You-kun no es forma de tratar a quien te recibe es su hogar — exclamo Okiura fingiéndose ofendido, — creo que tus padres no te educaron bien — agregó desafiando al joven.

Fai se asusto por los ruidos que escuchó, ansioso por saber que sucede en el exterior, se arrastró hasta la ventanilla, con dificultad acomodo su cuerpo para poder observar desde ese punto, justo a tiempo para ver la entrada de la familia. _«¡¿Kurogane?!»_ pensó sorprendido por verlo ahí de pie. El rubio pudo escuchar muy bien lo que Okiura decía, gracias al eco que se hacía en el edificio.

— ¿De quién crees que es la culpa de mi mala educación? — pregunto Kurogane siguiendo el juego de su enemigo.

— No piensas que es mi culpa ¿o si? — exclamo Okiura con tristeza fingida.

— ¡Maldito asesino! — estalló Kurogane contra Okiura, él sonrió con malicia.

— El único asesino que yo veo aquí eres tú… You-kun — dijo Okiura desvainando su katana.

Kurogane se lanzó contra Okiura con toda su fuerza, Fai fue testigo del feroz encuentro. Okiura se movía con delicadeza, elegancia mientras que Kurogane era más rudo y certero en cada uno de sus golpes, las personas que vinieron con él no intervinieron en ningún momento. Zuishou fue el único que se movió para buscar a Fai en el perímetro. Kurogane ganaba ventaja con cada golpe que acertaba, la ira que sentía lo hacía avanzar, justo como Okiura lo planeó.

Iorogi leía en los ojos del enemigo el deseo de ser asesinado, y en los ojos de un rojo intenso de quien fuera su pupilo las ansias por verlo muerto. Zuishou encontró a Fai encerrado en aquel cuarto, el rubio desconfió un poco del pequeño, pero en cuanto le dijo que él era amigo de Kurogane, dejo que lo liberara. Iorogi, de antemano sabía que su pequeño amigo había liberado al rehén, cuando Fai salio de ese cuarto de la mano de Zuishou, Kurogane tenía acorralado a Okiura, una estocada más y el maldito pasaría al otro mundo.

— Ginsei…— exclamo Iorogi en voz baja, el joven de cabellos platinos, se movió en un parpadeo.

La espada de Kurogane estaba en el aire, cayendo para ser enterrada contra el cuerpo de Okiura. Ginsei acercándose con velocidad. Genko fue a lado de Zuishou, Iorogi de pie con los ojos cerrados.

— ¡¡¡Nooooo!!! ¡No lo hagas Kurorin! — gritó Fai queriendo correr a su lado pero Genko lo detuvo con sus fuertes brazos.

Todo fue tan rápido, la espada se hundió, la sangre brotó. Pero no fue Ginryuu la causante de la herida mortal de Okiura, sino las sais de Ginsei. Las fieras arma fueron enterradas en el cuerpo de Okiura, mientras que la katana de Kurogane se estrello contra el piso.

— No… **cof, cof** es… justo… — fueron las últimas palabras de Okiura.

— Buen trabajo Ginsei — exclamo Iorogi mientras el chico volvía a su lado.

Entre tanto Genko dejo ir a Fai, el rubio no dudo en corre a lado de su amado, Kurogane tenía unos cuantos rasguños. El moreno recibió al flacucho con los brazos abiertos, lo sostuvo con fuerza entre sus brazos. Fai derramo lágrimas de confusión, tenía muchos sentimientos encontrados.

— Perdóname… perdóname… — repetía Kurogane en voz baja.

La calma después de la tormenta

Una llamada de Genko tranquilizó a todos en la empresa Daidoiji Corp., Yuui pudo respirar tranquilo después de saber que su amado hermano estaba a salvo. Iorogi dejo a Genko a cargo de la limpieza mientras que Zuishou debía acompañar al moreno hasta Daidoiji Corp., el pequeño aceptó con gusto, quería mucho a Kurogane, disfrutaba mucho su compañía. El rubio se desmayó de tanta impresión así que medio camino lo llevó Kurogane en brazos, aunque más bien lo cargaba como a un costal de papas.

— ¿Vas a contarle la verdad de tu vida pasada? — pregunto Zuishou, Fai abrió los ojos pero fingió seguir dormido.

— Quizá… — contesto el moreno evitando una respuesta directa.

— ¿Es qué acaso no quieres? — cuestiono el pequeño. — Si es así, no tienes porque hacerlo ahora que Okiura ha muerto… — agregó mirando hacia el cielo, Kurogane no dijo nada.

Cuando llegaron a Daidoiji Corp. Fueron recibidos por besos y abrazos, Yuui lloró cuando abrazo a su hermano, nunca en su vida había sentido la fragilidad de su vínculo hasta ese momento en el que pensó que su hermano moriría. Por otro lado, Tomoyo acaparo a Kurogane con preguntas sobre lo sucedido en ese lugar. Fai estaba feliz de ver a su hermano pero no podía dejar de ver a Kurogane.

— Me alegras que estés bien — exclamo Yuui como por décima vez abrazando a su hermano.

— Si… — contestó Fai algo perdido, Yuui notó su tristeza.

— ¿Qué te preocupa? — pregunto el mayor, su hermano no contestó.

— Es Kurogane, ¿no es cierto? — intervino Zuishou, Fai cerró los ojos para evitar llorar. — No tienes porque angustiarte, él es fuerte en muchos sentidos… sobrevivirá — declaró el pequeño, Fai derramo algunas lágrimas.

Yuui deseó poder haber llevado a su hermano al lugar donde él se esta hospedando pero Tomoyo lo convenció que lo mejor para él era estar junto a Kurogane. Esta vez, a pesar de la negativa de Kurogane, un puñado de las guardaespaldas de Tomoyo acompañaron a la pareja hasta su hogar, donde descansarían de tan horrible pesadilla. Fai caminaba despacio tomado de la mano de Kurogane, nadie decía nada, de vez en vez los sollozos de Fai inundaban el ambiente.

Kurogane abrió la puerta de apartamento y llevó al rubio directo a la cama para que descansara, el moreno iba a dormir en el sofá pero una mano temerosa tomo de su camisa y evito su huida.

— Quédate conmigo… — suplico el rubio en un murmullo. Kurogane suspiro y se sentó en la cama.

— Solo hasta que te duermas… — sentencio el moreno, era un hombre de pocas palabras. Fai sonrió y tomo su mano, grande y cálida.

Después de unos minutos, Fai apretó la mano de Kurogane con fuerza, el moreno se estaba quedando dormido ahí sentado sobre su propia cama, pero el apretón lo despertó. — Tengo miedo — exclamo Fai en vos baja, sonaba preocupado.

— No tienes por que temer — dijo Kurogane acariciando la cabeza del rubio con su mano libre.

— Tengo miedo de despertar y que no estés aquí… de soñar que ese hombre te pudo haber asesinado — declaro el rubio soltando algunas lágrimas.

— Él esta muerto — dijo Kurogane distante. Fai se lanzó a su cuello para abrazarlo.

— Eso es cierto pero… pero… — Fai estaba destrozado — ese hombre dijo que "You-kun es un asesino, hijo de asesinos… aunque ahora no lo sea, pronto se convertirá en uno" — exclamo citando las palabras de ese asesino, Kurogane frunció el ceño. — ¿Quién es You-kun? ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con nosotros? ¡Kurogane! — preguntaba desesperado.

Amor

Kurogane sujeto a Fai con fuerza entre sus brazos, dejo que sus lágrimas corrieran libres, esperó hasta que Fai estuviera más calmado para actuar. El moreno tenía miedo de revelarle la verdad a Fai, tenía miedo de exponer su alma ante alguien tan frágil, no deseaba sentirse expuesto, no era su estilo. Sin embargo, las lágrimas de Fai por no comprender lo que sucedió durante ese corto pero terrible tiempo hicieron reflexionar a Kurogane. Decidido, alejo un poco a Fai y se zafó la camisa, dejando su torso desnudo.

El moreno se volvió a sentar, tomo la blanca mano de Fai y la coloco sobre su hombro para que volviera a sentir esa enorme cicatriz. Fai se intimido un poco por las acciones del moreno pero se dejo llevar por él. Kurogane lo acercó a su pecho para abrazarlo, el moreno sintió a flor de piel las lágrimas del rubio. Con voz serena comenzó a relatarle la tragedia de sus padres, su encuentro primero con Okiura y como tuvo que mudarse de ahí, cambiarse de nombre para comenzar una nueva vida.

—…entonces tú eres You-ou — exclamo Fai digiriendo toda esa información, y comenzó a llorar, no por su Kurogane, sino por You-ou que "murió".

— Deja eso — dijo Kurogane refiriéndose a las lágrimas del rubio, — que ahora sepas mis recuerdos… no significa que debas hacerlos tuyos — dijo el joven enjuagando las lágrimas del rubio.

Más calmado, el rubio decidió abrir su corazón a esa persona, le revelo su pasado, le contó sobre la muerte de su madre y como lo separaron de su hermano, Yuui. Kurogane aceptó cada una de sus palabras. Abrazó al rubio de nuevo, Fai sentía mucha tranquilidad cuando Kurogane lo abrazaba de esa manera. De pronto, el rubio se paso de listo y deposito un dulce beso sobre la cicatriz del moreno. Kurogane sujeto su rostro y le robó un beso.

— Kurogane quédate conmigo… — suplico Fai, el moreno correspondió con un beso, un poco más largo y profundo que el anterior.

Kurogane no espero que "ese" momento llegará tan rápido en su relación pero los movimientos de os últimos días aceleraron el curso de sus vidas, por lo cual el moreno accedió a quedarse con Fai, y no dejarlo dormir en toda la noche.

Fai despertó adolorido, su moreno novio estaba listo y fresco como una lechuga para ir a trabajar, el rubio también deseaba hacerlo, pero tuvo que esperar un par de horas antes de sentirse listo por completo. En la escuela fue recibido por Yuuko, quien se entero de lo sucedido, la mujer lo abrazo y besó como una madre a su hijo predilecto.

Durante el descanso, el moreno cuidaba a unos alumnos mal portados, los puso a dar vueltas por alrededor del patio, entre tanto Fai se encontraba con su hermano en la azotea de la escuela. Yuui lucía más tranquilo de lo normal, parecía muy feliz.

— Sabes, le conté a Kurogane sobre nosotros… nuestro pasado, mi pasado — dijo Fai mirando al vació donde se observaba a Kurogane dar ordenes a sus jóvenes plebeyos.

— Eso es bueno… — comentó Yuui con una sonrisa serena. — Pero dime, ¿qué dijo? — pregunto curioso.

— Me besó… eso responde a tu pregunta — exclamo Fai sonrojado pero con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

— De verdad que ese Kurogane te hace muy feliz, por ello me alegro — dijo Yuui abrazando a su hermano.

— Si… pienso que Kurogane es la persona más importante para mí — exclamo Fai correspondiendo el gesto de su hermano.

La campana sonó, los hermanaos bajaron a cumplir con sus deberes. Después de clases, Kurogane recogió a Fai en la sala de maestros, lo raptó para llevarlo a su casa y disfrutar el tiempo juntos, quizá con una buena comida porque tenía hambre. El moreno camino por la calle con Fai tomado de su mano, en ese momento el rubio no pudo imaginarse momento más feliz en su vida, al igual que Kurogane. Quizá la vida si tenía una oportunidad de ser feliz para alguien como él, tal vez la oportunidad de soñar con un futuro mejor a lado de la persona que tanto ama.

**FIN**


End file.
